


Wolverine/Gambit

by flatbear (duffnstuff)



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Slash, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffnstuff/pseuds/flatbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for cover art, for a fanmix made by the ever excellent cyclops_squid, found <a href="http://cyclops-squid.dreamwidth.org/76689.html">here!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolverine/Gambit

  



End file.
